Blood and Resurrection
by SharinganSennin213
Summary: Naruto managed to survive his training trip, but can he survive a school filled with monsters? With multiple oranizations after him he follow the young ninja as he is in a fight for survival. Pairing-NaruMoka. NOT HAREM. Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

A/N: Chapter 1 rewritten.

* * *

><p>When Naruto heard that he was being sent to a place known as Youkai Academy he was not happy. After returning from his training trip with Jiraiya he had wanted to see his friends and tell them how he was doing, but instead the new Hokage Danzo told him that he was going to this academy for four years. To make matters worse Naruto couldn't pay his respects to Tsunade who had been murdered by unknown means while he was away.<p>

"This sucks," the young ninja muttered as he was currently riding something known as a bus. He would have been excited to ride one if the circumstances were different, but that was not the case. As he looked out the window he saw his reflection and took in how much he had grown over the three years.

His height now matched Jiraiya's and had gotten buffer as well. His blonde hair was still the mess that it had always been however his usual orange attire had been changed. The bright orange color had become slightly darker while the blue parts were replaced with black. As for his Konoha headband it was wrapped around his head with black instead of blue.

"So are you entering Youkai Academy?" the guy up front suddenly said. If Naruto remembered correctly he was called Bus Driver.

"Yeah," Naruto replied in a monotone. 'Why is he suddenly speaking to me?' he wondered. 'He hasn't said anything this whole time.'

"Then let me warn you," Bus Driver said in an eerie voice as he turned towards Naruto showing his yellow glowing eyes. "Youkai Academy can be a very scary place!"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged. He figured that it couldn't be as scary as confronting Orochimaru as a genin.

"**Snap out of it kit!**" Kyuubi suddenly said to his jailer. During Naruto's training trip Naruto and Kyuubi had managed to come to good terms and the demon wasn't trying to break free every chance he got. "**You aren't acting like yourself.**"

'I know,' Naruto admitted softly. 'But what can you expect? I learned that Baa-chan had died and won't be seeing my friends for four years. Also the fact that the old war hawk becoming Hokage hasn't helped either. Just give me some time and I will be back to my regular self.'

"**If you say so kit,**" Kyuubi said and returned to the corners of his cage to give Naruto some privacy to his thoughts.

As Naruto was deep in thought the bus came through a dark tunnel which gave no light. As it came out the other end one could see that it was nothing like the other side. Before entering the tunnel the surrounding were luscious green fields and a nice view of nature, but on the other side it was graveyards along with old and broken down buildings. However Naruto didn't notice until after he got off and the bus left.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he took a look at where he was. He never expected to be sent to a place like this. "Is there really supposed to be an academy here?" Naruto looked around more closely and decided that the largest building to his right was where he was supposed to go.

"Look out!" someone shouted. Naruto quickly turned towards the source of the voice and saw that it was a girl on a bike who was about to crash into him. Due to him being confused at what was happening he didn't have the time to dodge.

"Oww," Naruto groaned as he massaged the back of his head to ease the pain. As he did so he looked at the girl that had crashed into him. He saw that she had long pink hair along with bright green eyes along with quite a nice body. 'Damn it,' Naruto thought. 'I am thinking like Ero-Sennin.'

"Are you okay?" the girl asked with concern in her voice. As she inspected Naruto's condition her eyes fell to the wound that he had on his neck which was a peculiar place for an injury. The moment the girl saw the blood she had a feeling of need come over her. "I'm sorry," she said in a dazed voice. "But this is because I am a vampire," and she lunged at Naruto's neck and started to drink his blood!"

'What?' the ninja mentally screamed. 'Kyuubi! What is going on?'

"**The first thing you should know is that monsters exist in this world,**" Kyuubi began to explain. "**With that in mind know that monster's coexist with humans. Youkai Academy is a school that is meant to help monsters exist with humans.**"

'If monsters exist,' Naruto said in an oddly calm voice that didn't last long as he started to scream, 'Then why the hell did you not tell me?'

"**It wasn't necessary,**" Kyuubi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "**But couldn't you figure it out yourself? If demons exist then why can't monsters?**"

Naruto decided to not give an answer since he never did think of about it and instead turned his attention towards the girl who was supposedly a vampire. "Sorry," the girl apologized with a slightly guilty tone. "I couldn't help it. Your blood was too irresistible."

The shinobi didn't know what to think. To him the situation was even weirder the time Anko licked his blood during the Chuunin Exams. "It's okay," Naruto said with an awkward smile. "I will heal in no time at all." He got up and helped the girl to her feet as well.

"D-Do you hate vampires like me?" the girl suddenly asked in a worried voice. "Your reaction seemed to be a hint at that."

"No," Naruto replied. "I can't hate someone without getting to know them. As for my reaction I was just surprised. That was the second time someone had my blood so I didn't know how to react.

"Then would you mind being my friend?" the vampire asked. "Back in the human world I was always alone without any friends."

Naruto who understood what it was like to feel alone smiled and said, "I don't mind. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl seemed to be happy with Naruto's decision to be her friend smiled as well. "I'm Moka. Akashiya Moka. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Naruto said as the two of them began to walk towards the academy.

"So is this your first time here?" Moka asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "I happen to come from a village and the leader of my village decided to send me here. The news actually hit me hard. I had recently returned from a three year trip and I couldn't even meet any of my friends before coming here. It really sucked. We had so much catching up to do."

"It must be nice to have so many friends," Moka whispered and Naruto wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that. He wondered if he should respond to the comment or not.

"So I guess that I will see you later?" Naruto asked as they approached the front of the academy. "Perhaps we can hang out more after getting settled in."

"I would like that," Moka replied. "See you around," and they both went their separate ways to get their schedules.

'It's a good thing that I already got a friend,' Naruto thought to himself as he went inside his classroom. Looking around he saw that most of them looked like regular people. However there some people who seemed to have trouble staying in human form so they looked like a human that got hit with some weird radioactive substance.

"Hello everybody!" the teacher said as she entered the classroom. "I will be your teacher Nekonome-sensei and I welcome you to Youkai Academy. As you should all probably know this academy is full of monsters that are to learn to coexist with humans."

If Naruto had not heard the news earlier from a certain demon fox he would have completely freaked out. Since that was not the case he managed to remain calm during all the introductions and talk of monsters. 'I guess I was sent here because I was thought of as a monster due to you being sealed inside me,' Naruto thought.

"That would be the most likely reason," the demon agreed. "But be on your guard. Even though I am inside of you others may still catch on that you are a human."

'Alright,' Naruto said. 'I will do as you say.'

"Sorry I'm late," someone said as they entered the classroom. A few people turned to see who it was and all of the males freaked out. They were saying things such as, 'She's hot! or 'I want to date her,' along with other related lines. Naruto turned to see who the boys were a gawking at and saw that it was someone he knew.

"Moka?" Naruto asked gaining the attention of the new student.

"Naruto!" Moka exclaimed as he put him in a hug that he didn't expect to have. "We are in the same class."

Naruto nervously glanced at all the glares that he was getting from the entire male population. He wasn't sure of their capabilities so he didn't know if they really had the potential to kill him like their looks suggested.

'I guess that I have to watch my back,' Naruto mentally sighed to himself as class resumed.

Due to it being the first day at the academy the classes went by quickly enough and Moka dragged Naruto around the school grounds getting to know the place better. The ninja didn't seem to mind too much. As they went looking they spotted the graveyard in which they met earlier along with an open field which Naruto seemed to be happy about for he figured it could be a nice place for training. What he wasn't happy about was the dorms.

"This dump is supposed to be our dorms?" he exclaimed as he looked at the building. To him it wasn't a dorm that he saw. What he saw was an old crumbling building that looked like it might collapse any second along with the need of a paint job.

"You don't like it?" Moka asked as she saw Naruto's reaction.

"It looks worse than the apartment I used to live in," Naruto answered honestly. "And it was made by regular humans."

"How could you live with humans?" Moka said in a soft voice at first, but got louder as she went on. "Humans are nothing, but vile creatures. During the time that I lived at the human world all that they did was treat me like an outcast. I hate them!"

Naruto was shocked at what he heard. He had just made a friend, but found out that she would hate him for what he was. "What would you say if I told you that I was one of the humans that you hated?" Naruto asked as he saw that Moka was shocked as well. "I'm human. I was sent her by the leader of my village because he didn't want me there, but nevertheless I am still human. Because you know that I am guessing you don't want to be my friend anymore. Still, it was nice knowing you," Naruto said as he began to walk away and head to the dorm that was given to him.

'So much for having a friend,' Naruto thought as he entered his dorm. He saw that the inside was not as bad as the outside was. He could see that he would be able to live with its conditions. After getting settled in Naruto decided to do some thinking as he laid down on his bed. 'I wonder if I will be able to get any other friends. Even though everyone is a monster will they act any different than regular humans? It seemed to be the case with Moka.'

"**She still may have accepted you,**" Kyuubi said trying to cheer Naruto up. "**The vampire may see that you are different from others. If you could convince me than it shouldn't be too hard to for you to convince her.**"

'I guess you're right,' Naruto said, but he didn't really mean it. 'Still are you actually trying to show concern?'

"**I have been getting to soft,**" the demon muttered. "**And it is your entire fault. You and your way to change others. Take a look at all the people you affected. The Wave kid, the Saindaime's brat, the Hyuuga and the Sand jinchuuriki.**"

'I guess that you are right but, anyway I'm getting tired,' Naruto said as he yawned. 'I will think about what you said tomorrow.' The ninja took off his jacket and slept in the black t-shirt that he had underneath hoping that he will be able solve this 'problem' the next day.

Naruto awoke early in the morning, put his jacket back on, and went outside to get some training done. He went to the field that he had found with Moka yesterday and sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes. Jiraiya had told him that mediating would help him clear his thought at stressful times, but during that time he said that it was useless training. He was now thankful that he actually learned it.

'I wonder if I am going to be alone in this school,' he wondered in his meditative state. 'If monsters happen to act different from humans then I wouldn't know how to act around them. I'm sure that it will work out over time.'

"**And be mindful of your surroundings,**" Kyuubi added. Naruto opened his eyes confused by what the fox had meant, but understood immediately when he saw that Moka was walking towards him. 'Wonder what she is doing?' the shinobi thought. 'I thought that he would avoid me after finding out that I was human.'

"Naruto," Moka said in an almost guilty tone when she approached him. "D-Despite the fact that you are human you still accepted me for who I am so if you are willing, can we still be friends?'

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. Moka was saying that she didn't care that he was human and wouldn't mind being friends. Perhaps he won't be alone here after all. "Yeah," Naruto smiled. "We can still be friends."

"Thank you!" Moka exclaimed for she was happy that Naruto would still be her friend. She jumped towards him to give him a hug and Naruto allowed it because he expected it due to Moka being a somewhat friendly person. What he didn't expect was Moka to start drinking his blood from his neck.

'Did she mean thanks for the blood or thanks for still being her friends?' Naruto wondered as she withdrew her fangs from his neck. "Moka-chan," Naruto said as he rubbed his wound. "I don't mind if you drink blood from me, but can you give me a warning first."

"Sorry Naruto," Moka apologized. "Anyways shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"I guess," Naruto groaned. He never did like classes that much. But he wasn't going to skip this time because he had no idea what the monsters would do to him and Danzo may strip him of his ninja ranking for going against a 'mission.'

"**Told you so kit,**" Kyuubi said as Naruto entered the school. "**I told you that she would still be your friend.**"

'Yeah whatever,' Naruto said to Kyuubi not really wanting to talk with him. 'Besides you are talking more than usual.'

"**I guess that I am,**" Kyuubi admitted. "**But I am only trying to make sure that the next four years are going to be a living hell. I am just trying to help you for once.**"

'Thanks," Naruto said, but remembered what Kyuubi had said yesterday. "And you really are getting soft.'

"**Shut up brat,**" the demon scowled.

Class was pretty boring for Naruto, but it didn't really matter for he wasn't paying attention anyways. It ended with Nekonome-sensei giving out a homework assignment which a certain ninja didn't seem to happy about. After collecting the assignment Moka and Naruto decided to hang out like they did the day before. As they were walking through the graveyard a senior student said, "You are Akashiya Moka are you not?" The duo turned to the speaker and saw that it was their older classmate

"Aren't you supposed to be Saizou?" Naruto asked as he saw who had called them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to talk to trash like you," Saizou growled as he glared at Naruto. "I'm here for her," he said as he pointed to Moka.

Moka had become a little nervous when Saizou said that he was here for here and before she could say anything she heard Naruto say, "And what kind of business do you have with her?" with a deadly venom tone.

As for Naruto he didn't like this Saizou guy one bit. The way that he said that he had business with Moka was plain sick. To him Saizou reminded him of a rapist that he had run into during his trip with Jiraiya.

"Are you going to get in my way?" Saizou sneered at Naruto who was now standing in front of Moka. When he saw that Naruto was still standing firm he let out a cruel smirk and his form began to change. His body grew so it appeared to be on steroids and he stood even higher than before.

'So I guess this is a monster's true firm,' Naruto analyzed as he saw Saizou's real form. At first he was surprised when he began to change, but remembered that shinobi were not suppose to show signs of weakness.

"You will not get in my way!" the monster shouted after finishing his transformation. "When I see a girl that I need nothing stands in my way!" Saizou began charging and the ninja immediately put his guard up, however he soon saw that he was running at Moka.

"Get back!" he yelled as he pushed Moka back. As he was retracting his hands his fingers got caught on the cross that she had around her neck and it got pulled off. "What is happening?" Naruto exclaimed as a bright light started to surround Moka as she closed her eyes and her appearance began to change. Her hair changed from pink to silver, her breast and hips became slightly larger, and when she opened her eyes they were red slits.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" the new Moka said in a cold taunting voice. "If you want me then you are going to have to get me."

Saizou shouted as he recklessly charged at the silver vampire completely unaware of the powerful aura that was coming from Moka. As he continued to get closer Moka said in the same cold voice, "Low level scum. Know your place!"

As Moka said the last phrase she delivered a kick to Saizou's neck which resulted with the monster flying and rendering unconsciousness. Seeing that Saizou was unconscious she began to walk up to Naruto who had been standing there seeing that what had happened.

"Moka-chan," Naruto said only to earn a slap from the vampire. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his reddened cheek.

"That was for trying to stop that scum," Moka said with a cruel voice. "There is no way that a weak human like you would be able to stop any youkai."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized even though he didn't mean it. He saw how Saizou attempted to fight and could see that he was capable of stopping him by himself. Then something occurred to him He held up the cross and asked, "Can you explain what happened when I pulled this off?"

"The thing that you hold in your hand is called a rosario," Moka began explaining however her voice still had that same cold tone. "What it does is seal me so when it came of I was able to come out." The vampire plucked the rosario from Naruto's hand and said threateningly, "I won't kill you because my other self seems to have taken a interest in you. But if you hurt her I will show you an unimaginable world of pain."

Moka placed the rosario back on and with another flash of light the Moka that he had met first fell unconscious in his arms. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought as he looked at the sleeping vampire.

Elsewhere

In an unknown location eight figures were gathered as if they were holding a meeting. Six of them were isolated from the other two who seemed to be having a conversation.

"Sir," one of them said as he bowed before the other. "I have recently heard that the boy as moved to Youkai Academy and is scheduled to stay there for four years."

"Excellent," the other one said. "I will trust you to take care of him."

"As you wish," the first one said as he bowed once more and joined his other six comrades. He approached them and they all exited the room together leaving their leader alone.

"It won't be long now," he smirked.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the chapter two rewrite.

"Rasengan!" Naruto attempted to slam the jutsu at the Kyuubi, but the demon reacted by putting one of his tails in front of him to block the attack and swung another tail to hit the ninja. The tail made contact with its target, but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke as he was hit. "Take this!" Naruto shouted with a new jutsu at hand. He slammed this new jutsu at the fox, but before it made contact it disappeared.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed seeing what had happened. "Why can't I get it down?"

Kyuubi walked over to his container and said, "**You should know that a new jutsu isn't made over so short of time. What you are trying to do is something that no one has done before. Not even the Fourth Hokage could do it.**"

"Still," Naruto said disappointingly. "I have been working on it for a year along with shadow clones to speed the pace and I still can't get it down."

"**At least you can form it brat,**" Kyuubi said. "**Work on it later. You have to get to class.**"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of class. He exited the Kyuubi's cage and found himself in the meditative position that he was inn before he entered and began to get ready. He brushed his teeth put on his jacket and made himself a quick cup of ramen. After inhaling his meal he ran out of the dorms and ran to class as fast as he some people who knew Naruto well they would think that something was wrong with him if they saw him trying to get to class. The only thing that kept Naruto going to class on time was Danzo. The Rokudaime Hokage told Naruto that if he didn't attend or if he failed he would be stripped of his ninja ranking. Despite the fact that Naruto found that stupid, he saw that as some sort of motivation.

"Naruto!" the ninja heard as he approached the front of the school. Naruto saw who it was and was surprised to see that it was his vampire friend, Moka. He had expected for her to stay home today considering the fact that she went unconscious the day before. Ignoring the death glares that he was getting he greeted, "Hey Moka-chan. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied cheerfully, but her expression quickly turned to concern. "But what about you? Are you okay after what happened yesterday?"

"You remembered?" Naruto asked shocked. In truth he thought that the other Moka would be similar to him and Kyuubi a few years ago. He never clearly remembered the events when he used Kyuuni's chakra so he assumed that it would be same with the vampire's transformation.

"I do," Moka replied guiltily. "I also remember my other self slapping you. Sorry about that."

"You don't need to worry about that," Naruto laughed trying to reassure his friend. Though the slap had hurt it left no bruise due to his inhuman healing so he was perfectly fine. But he did wonder about something. "By the way, can you tell me more about the seal that you have?"

Moka agreed and told him about the seal known as a rosario. She explained that it sealed her vampire half who happened to be a different personality resting inside of her and how the rosario could only be removed by a certain amount of people.

'Kind of sounds like my seal in some sense,' Naruto thought. 'But then again, why is it that I can remove that rosario thing? Does it have to do with having chakra control or being a jinchuuriki?' Naruto continued to ponder as he entered class and took his seat. He deiced to think of it later and paid attention…somewhat to Naruto's standards to the teacher rant as Naruto called it. Class ended with another homework assignment which a certain blonde didn't like because he didn't even finish the previous one and he left class.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Moka said as they went out of class. Naruto thought that she was crazy for enjoying class, however he didn't say anything for he figured that there was some people out there who could enjoy class not matter how weird he found that fact. "Anyways…I could always use I nice drink!" She exclaimed and dug her fangs into Naruto's neck as she began to drink. 'Oh well,' Naruto mentally groaned. 'I did say that she could have my blood. I just hope that it doesn't get out of hand.'

"**Understatement kit,**" Kyuubi said. "S**he will probably need your blood at LEAST once a week.**"

'You've got to be joking,' Naruto muttered. 'I have gotten myself into a whole load of trouble. I wonder if it can get any worse…it probably can, knowing my luck.'

Moka withdrew her fangs and said thanks for his blood and said that she had something to do that day so she headed off. 'I wonder if I can perfect my new jutsu today,' Naruto thought as he started to walk back to his dorm to train. On his way there he spotted a girl who appeared to need help. "You okay?" he asked sa he approached her.

The girl looked at him with watering eyes and begged, "Help me. My chest. It hurts."

Naruto started to get nervous. True that during the time of his training trip he had become slightly perverted, but not to the extent of helping with her chest or to be more accurate her breast. He was surprised when the girl began to press her body against him and ask for help once more. 'What is going on? I demand that you tell me.'

"**Fine,**" the fox huffed at Naruto's 'kind' request. "**The girl before you is known as a succubus. They are known to go around seducing men for their own pleasure. So at the moment she is seducing you and if it weren't for me cancelling her spell then you would be ogling her like the world's biggest idiot.**"

'Oh,' Naruto said at Kyuubi's explanation. It suddenly dawned to him what he had just heard. "Get away from me!" he exclaimed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him which was pretty fast considering that he was a shinobi. When he felt like he was safe he stopped and said, "That was traumatizing." Naruto had never been good when it came to women and to find that one had been trying to seduce him scared him to no end.

Meanwhile the succubus known as Kurono Kurumu was furious. Never before had any living male resisted her. "Damn you Akashiya Moka," she growled for she believed that Moka was responsible for Naruto not falling for her. She thought that if she were to cease being around the blonde he would be easy prey for her. "Naruto will be my slave."

ELSEWHERE

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed in the middle of his training session inside the demon's cage. "Damn it I was so close to. If it wasn't for that sneeze than I would have been able to get it down." He hastily tried to make his developing jutsu, but with him being unfocused it only caused a sharp windy explosion. "Focus," he said to himself as he tried once more. This time he produced a Rasengan fused with his wind chakra that took form of a shiruken. 'Got it!' he thought excitedly. 'Now let's give it a shot.' He looked at a training pole that Kyuubi had somehow provided for him and he ran at the pole full speed attempting to attack it with his jutsu only for his attack to disappear at the last second.

"Why I can't I take it any further than this?" he growled in frustration. For once he decided to stop training for the day which surprised the Kyuubi and he actually did the homework that he was assigned! "**Is something wrong? There has to be if you are actually doing your homework,**" Kyuubi said.

'I will never get this jutsu down!' Naruto complained and Kyuubi thought that it would be best not to say anything for he knew that the boy was not patient. It was actually a miracle that he could get into a meditative stance without messing up. 'I guess that I will try again tomorrow,' the ninja said as he hastily finished his work. He figured that he would never understand this algebra and chemistry crap. The only class that he managed to ace was the monster class and that was because the Kyuubi gave him all the answers. Naruto fell asleep wondering how to complete the jutsu that not even the Yondaime could accomplish.

As the shinobi woke up the next morning he was grateful that it was a weekend while having another cup of ramen. 'I can get all the training that I want today,' he smiled. He finished his breakfast and went out for a little walk before he began his training. As he passed by the school yard he heard a couple of voice with one of them belonging to Moka. Curiosity overtook him and he looked to see what it was about.

"T-That's not true," Naruto heard Moka stutter as he got closer. "H-He is my friend."

"Is that so?" Kurumu said with a cruel smile. "Then why is it that you treat him like a blood machine? You have no right to be around him. It is a disgrace."

Naruto had enough. With unmistakable venom dripping from his voice he stepped out from where he was and said, "Is that not my decision to deicide?" He had always hated those that looked down on others with no good reason. Sure Moka drinking his blood could be considered a problem, but as long as he didn't mind it should be fine. The two girls turned and one had the reaction of shock while the other smiled.

"Naruto," Kurumu smiled in an almost sadistic way. "How good of you to join us."

"Leave Moka-chan alone," Naruto said in the same tone as before.

"Oh, and what will you do?" she asked tauntingly as she grew bat-like wings along with claws and she suddenly charged at Moka. Naruto's eyes momentarily widened at the action, but he quickly regained control over himself and with his shinobi speed he managed to reach the vampire before the succubus could. As he turned he made the stupid mistake of pulling of the rosario with his left hand while his right held Moka.

"Shit," Naruto muttered under his breath. He figured that he really needed to watch his action around Moka when he was close to her. There was no need for him to make a stupid mistake and unseal the other Moka which he was a little fearful of.

A bright light started to surround Moka as she began to change like she did before. Her hair turned silver, her breast and hips became larger and her eyes became red slits. "Get your dirty hand off of me," Moka growled when she saw that Naruto's hand was around her. She sent a kick which Naruto didn't have time to register before he was sent flying a few feet. "And you," Moka said in a terrifying voice as she turned her attention towards Kurumu. "Know your place!" The silver vampire sent a kick to the succubus' head which caused her to go flying like Naruto did, but unlike the ninja Moka perused her and began to beat her once more.

"Trash like you," The silver vampire said in distaste as she looked down at a beaten Kurumu. "Doesn't deserve to live."

"Enough Moka," Naruto said firmly. When he had received the kick he had managed to use the substitution jutsu before crashing and had been watching the fight. He had decided that now would be a good time to stop it. "She is beaten already. There is no need for it to go on any longer."

"What would a weak human like you know?" Moka scowled. "Some pathetic human like you would never understand the ways of us youkai."

Before Naruto could respond a voice from a nearby tree said, "I have found you at last Uzumaki Naruto or should I say…Kyuubi?"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to the direction of the speaker. On top of a tree he saw that it was a man around Kakashi's age who wore a black cloak along with black gloves. The man came down from the tree and said, "At last we meet."

"Who are you?" Naruto growled.

"My name is Raikuro and I will be the one of Fukkatsu to capture you for out organizations purposes," the man introduced himself. "You should know that your resistance is futile and it would be best if you would come quietly."

'Great as if the Akatsuki wasn't enough,' Naruto thought to himself before replying, "There is no chance that I am coming with you for your selfish purposes."

"Pointless," Raikuro smirked before he phased out of view and appeared behind Naruto directing a kick to his back. The blonde ninja quickly caught on as he spun around to catch the kick with his left hand and delivered a punch with his right hand to Raikuro's jaw. The enemy nin put out his left hand to block as he swiftly sent a punch at Naruto's gut which sent him back a few feet.

Naruto landed on his feet and immediately charged back his enemy with a kick which was evaded with a duck and he had to block another punch coming at his gut. "You should learn not to pull the same move twice," he said as his fist made contact with Raikuro's face.

"If that is what you want," he said as punched Naruto's face before he could react and he staggered back a bit putting a little difference between the two opponents.

"You're good," Naruto smirked as he made a quick recovery. "But I can tell that you are holding back so about we end this little game and kick it up a notch?"

"Agreed," Raikuro said as he pulled out a katana from his cloak. "However you should know that you have no hope of beating me. I am an S-Class missing nin and have been feared in my village."

"If you say so," Naruto replied as he bit his left thumb drawing a little blood. He then smeared his blood across his open right palm and smoke started to gather around his hand. When it disappeared Naruto was shown holding his on katana in his right hand. "Now we begin." He ran at the missing nin with incredible speed and made a slash at the upper torso only to have it block. Naruto decided to try an uppercut only to have it deflected as well. He moved his blade to his right a bit to block a slash and the two of them began to slash and block at amazing speed.

"Better than I expected," Raikuro said as he blocked a feint. "However I am far more experienced than you." Naruto had to jump back due to the fact that lightening had started to surround Raikuru's blade. "Try this," he said with an evil smirk as three blades of lightning came from his sword. One headed for Naruto, another headed for Kurumu, and the final one headed for Moka.

"You bastard," Naruto said through clenched teeth as he made a few hand seals. "**Fuuton: Sensougouheki!**" A whirlwind surrounded Naruto and his friends dispelling the attack, however Naruto was completely open to Raikuro's attacks. His enemy came at him with his blade still covered in lightening and slashed at Naruto. Before it made contact Naruto put his katana in front of him so that the blade wouldn't touch him. The lighting on blade did. It extended towards Naruto causing him to stagger. He blocked the slashes and hacks that were directed at him, but he was slowly losing it.

'Damn,' Naruto thought as he put his blade above him to avoid getting sliced in have vertically. 'If I use the Kyuubi's chakra they will know. However will it really matter? After all they are all monsters, so how bad can a demon be? There still may be another way. I've got it."

Raikuro made a horizontal attack, but Naruto didn't do anything to block it. Instead he used the substitution jutsu with a fallen log that he had spotted nearby earlier. "Can't hide forever," Raikuro taunted. He looked around trying to locate the ninja.

"I won't," Naruto shouted. The missing nin quickly turned around to see Naruto coming at him from above with a shiruken like jutsu at his hand fused with wind chakra. "Take this! Fuuton: Rasenshiruken!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his attack into Raikuro.

'Shit!" Raikuro thought as he got hit. He knew that his lighting affinity was no match against wind. He began to scream in pain as he was lifted through the air with brutal force and a wind explosion surrounded him as he was stabbed with an almost infinite amount of chakra needles. The force eventually died down and Raikuro fell to the ground barely moving at all.

"Looks like I win," Naruto gave a small laugh as he walked towards the crater that had been created by his attack. "So…this is the end," he said as he quickly pulled out a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Raikuro's heart.

'Well Kyuubi**,**' Naruto began a mental conversation. 'Looks like a finally managed to complete my new jutsu**.**'

"**I will admit that you did well,**" Kyuubi admitted. "**But you have other problems to worry about. Like your right arm.**"

Naruto looked at the arm and saw that it did hurt. When he tried to move it he winced in pain. 'What happened to it?'

"**Apparently your jutsu has some risks,**" Kyuubi explained. "**What your attack does is cut the chakra coils in your opponents to kill them and it seems that your arm suffered the same affects. I will be able to heal it, but make sure to find a way to avoid the side affect. Like throwing it for example.**"

'If you say so,' Naruto said tiredly. He found himself losing conscious and as he fell he said with a smile, 'Looks like the battle did a number on me.'

End chapter 2

**Fuuton: Sensougouheki-Rumbling Wind Wall.**

A/N: Are you readers happy with the rewrites? Please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto addressed his master before entering the room. "My sources tell me that Naruto-kun had recently entered a place known as Youkai Academy. Also it appears that there is an organization known as Fukkatsu that is after the Kyuubi."

"That is quite a predicament," Orochimaru said to the news. "Is there any other information?"

"I'm afraid not," Kabuto said calmly. Any other sound ninja would be too scared to deliver Orochimaru bad news, but Kabuto being his right hand man had no fear. "Whenever we get close to discovering something, there is always something that gets in the way. It is almost as if one of our one is working against us."

"Any suspicions on whom it is?" the snake sannin asked as he turned to his right hand man. Seeing Kabuto shake his head Orochimaru turned his attention back to the table that lay in front of him and said, "Find that person. And when you do, bring them before me. I will make sure that they suffer."

"As you wish," Kabuto said with a bow and turned to leave. Before he reached the door his master called to him once more and said that they were still going to follow the original plan. The sound nin said that he understood and left his master alone.

IN KONOHA

The Rokudaime Hokage Danzo sat behind his desk filling out some paper work when a chuunin came in and said that some people were here to see him. The Hokage told the chuunin to send them in and waited for whoever it was to arrive. Within a few minutes Sarutobi Konohamaru, Haruno Sakura, and the copy nin Hakate Kakashi entered the office.

"Where is Naruto-neechan?" Konohamaru said rudely and abruptly the moment he entered. "Tell us where he is right now!"

Sakura bonked him on his head for the rude behavior. She didn't like Danzo, but nevertheless he was still Hokage. "Forgive the rude behavior Hokage-sama," Sakura apologized. "However I too wonder where Naruto is."

"Is that it?" Danzo asked. He had work to do and he found out that he was interrupted because people wanted to know his whereabouts. He turned to Kakashi and asked in a rather irritated tone, "I suppose that you want to know where he is well?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said politely ignoring the tone that was used on him. Just like Sakura he had no like for the Rokudaime, but he still had to show respect.

"I see," Danzo said in a monotone, but inside he was a little annoyed. He had sent the demon to a place where he belonged to get rid of him for good, but now since others were looking for him he would have to come up with a cover story. "He is currently on a long S-Rank mission and will be gone for an undetermined amount of time."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi and Sakura said as they both bowed. They had to drag Konohamaru out with a silencing jutsu due to the fact that he was demanding for more information by yelling. The trio left the office and went to a secluded area to discuss what they just learned.

"I don't believe a word of it," Sakura said to the other two when they were alone. "It is no secret that Danzo hates Naruto."

"Neither do I," Kakashi admitted. "But I do have a clue on where he could be."

"You do?" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly when he heard that someone might know where his boss might be.

"I do," Kakashi said. "However if it is where I think it is then that may not be the best thing in the word."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" the Sarutobi kid asked curiously.

"The only suspicion that I have is a rumored place," the copy nin explained. "If the place really does exits and if Naruto really is there, then there is a high possibility that Naruto is in danger."

""How are we going to get there?" Sakura asked. Kakashi gave no reply.

YOUKAI ACADMEY

One week has passed since Naruto's fight with Raikuro and three days have passed since he was released from the hospital. During that time Naruto had met the headmaster of the school known as Exorcist and the man had offered help on taking down the Fukkatsu for he had known about them for a while. At first Naruto had been reluctant to take the offer, but Kyuubi told him that the headmaster could be trusted because he suspected him to be someone he knew.

When he was released from the infirmary he found that his pink haired vampire friend was hanging around with two new people. The succubus Kurumu, which Naruto found completely ironic considering what happened a few days back and a witch by the name of Yukari who was labeled as troublesome by the ninja. Whenever he tried to talk to talk to Moka, the witch would drop something on his head and say something about taking Moka away from her. Another thing was that he had to tell them that he was a ninja due to the display that he had shown when he fought Raikuro. They took the news well, including that fact that he was human, but Naruto didn't tell them about the Kyuubi. Despite the fact that they were all monsters, he still didn't know how they would react to a powerful demon lord.

"So are you guys thinking of joining any clubs?" Kurumu asked her friends as they were walking through the school hallways after class.

"I was thinking about the martial arts club," Naruto said. "But I am starting to wonder if the competition will be too easy." He honestly didn't know how strong these monsters were. He saw Saizou fight and figured that he could be beaten easily judging from the way he fought. Then he saw the battle between Moka and Kurumu and figured that he could beat the succubus as well. The only thing that he saw as competition was the unsealed Moka, but according to Kyuubi there were hardly any in this academy that was as strong as her. "What are you guys thinking of joining?"

"I was thinking about the newspaper club," Moka told her friends. "I thought that it might be fun to print the school news."

"I will be joining whatever club that Moka chooses!" Yukari exclaimed. Naruto and Kurumu found the obsession that Yukari had for Moka weird. They understood that Moka stood up for the witch once, but having an obsession from that was just weird.

"So how about we all join the newspaper club," the succubus suggested. All of them agreed and they signed up to meet the other members the next day.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE NEWSAPAPER CLUB CLASSROOM

"Are we the only ones here?" Naruto asked as he looked around. The only people that were present were Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and himself. There were no others around and Naruto was starting to wonder if entering the club was a good idea.

"I see that you are all here," Nekonome-sensei said as she entered the classroom. "Now I will introduce you to your club leader." The cat-like teacher looked towards the door and said, "Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?"

A student that was slightly older than Naruto walked in the room wearing the standard school uniform. He had an unusual shade of red-violet eyes along with a wolf pendant hanging from his neck. "Well, I will let you guys get to know each other," Nekonome-sensei said in her usual enthusiastic voice and left the classroom.

"Hey everyone," the student said with a somewhat…suggestive smile. "I am Morioka Gin. I am the leader of this newspaper paper club and I hope that we can get familiar with each other…especially the beautiful ladies that we have here."

"PERVERT!" all the girls screamed and found something to throw at him while Naruto was a little amused by Gin's behavior. 'I guess that he is like Ero-Sennin,' Naruto thought. Eventually the girls managed to calm down and Gin was found on the floor severely wounded. "You know what," Gin said idiotically while he was twitching from the damage that he had received earlier. "How about we meet on the roof later today? Ten sounds nice so be there."

The girls gave a, "Hmph," and stormed out of the room while Naruto couldn't help, but think, 'What is with all these perverts?' and left the classroom to find where his friends went. He found them outside sitting on a table talking.

"I can't believe that pervert," Naruto heard Kurumu pout as he got closer. When the succubus heard Naruto laughing she turned towards him and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"That guy is nothing compared to my senseis," Naruto said between laughs. "He takes the word pervert to a whole new level."

"I find that hard to believe," Kurumu said skeptically.

Naruto gave another small laugh before proceeding to tell them about the one known as Ero-Sennin. He told them on how he always peeped on women and wrote books about them along with hitting on every pretty girl he saw…only to get rejected at the end. He also told them on how he considered himself a super pervert along with Kami's gift to women. After telling about the Toad Sage Naruto told him about his other teacher who always carried around porn novels and read them almost every moment of the day as long he wasn't doing any missions.

"Sounds pretty bad," Yukari said when she heard how perverted both his senseis were. "How did you survive all that?"

Naruto shrugged because he honestly didn't know how he survived Jiraiya's perverted nature during his training trip. He had to live with the so called Ero-Sennin ogling almost every woman he saw and spent a good deal of money on them which lead to Naruto having an empty wallet.

The four of them continued to have a conversation for the next couple hours talking about any topic that came to mind. "Should we get going?" one of them suggested when they saw that it was getting dark. One of them really wanted to see the pervert, but they agreed that they should start heading towards the roof. When they arrived they saw that no one was there. "Wonder where he is?" Moka asked no one in particular.

"Good to see that you are all here," They four of them turned and saw that Gin had arrived and was currently standing behind them. Seeing that he had their attention, he smirked and said, "However I believe that I should dispose one of you." He suddenly began to change before their eyes. He grew fur along with claws and fangs. As he started to change more he started to take the shape of a humanoid wolf. When he finished his transformation he immediately lunged at Naruto.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped back a few feet to avoid getting slashed. 'Kyuubi. Why is he attacking me?'

"**Probably because of me,**" the demon answered. "**Foxes and wolfs don't see eye to eye. He smells me inside of you and is acting on instinct.**"

'That sucks,' Naruto said. He thought that it was dumb that he was being attacked because of some stupid animal instinct. Nevertheless he knew he had to fight back. Dodging a swipe to the head he landed a punch across the wolf's face and a kick followed right after. The blows stunned Gin a bit, but he continued to attack. His animal instinct was telling him to rid the other. When he saw that he was getting nowhere, he resorted to different measures.

The werewolf decided that if he was to attack Naruto's friends he would have a better chance because the blonde idiot would be too focused on his friends to defend himself. He stopped his attack on the ninja and went for the pink haired vampire.

'Shit,' Naruto cursed. He ran at Moka hoping to reach her first, but it was proving to be quite difficult. The ninja had to admit that Gin was fast. He reached Moka a few second before Gin did and in a desperate attempt he did something that he never thought he would to intentionally. Naruto pulled of the rosario.

"What?" Gin shouted as a light began to surround Moka and blind him. 'Perfect,' Naruto thought. He had pulled of the cross because then Moka would be able to defend herself and he wouldn't have to worry about her.

The light died down and there stood inner Moka with her usual cold expression. "A werewolf," she said to no one in particular. Without warning she charged at Gin landing a kick to his neck which resulted in him crashing to the gate railing that was placed around the roof unconscious. 'That was quick,' Naruto thought as he saw Gin's unconscious body. What happened next though was a surprise for him.

Moka sent him a cold glare and said, "You're next."

Naruto was momentarily confused before he had to duck in order to avoid a hit from Moka. Before he could relax, he was assaulted with more punches and kicks. 'I don't get it,' Naruto thought as he swayed to his left to dodge a punch. 'Why is she attacking me?'

"**Probably because she thinks that you were hiding your power from her,**" Kyuubi explained. "**When she found out that you were hiding the ability to fight, she took it as an insult. Vampires are prideful creatures and as a result they don't like it when someone hides their power from them. However the best thing that you can do right now is go all out. She will be furious at you if she finds out that you held back.**"

'Why me?' Naruto mentally complained. Why was it him that always got into these troublesome situations? He got no answer.

While Naruto was having his conversation with the demon, Moka was growling in frustration. First she finds out that a weak human was hiding his ability from her and now she finds that she can't land a blow on him. To top it off, it looked like he was holding back. The silver haired vampire was beyond the point of anger. Her vampire pride wouldn't stand for this.

Moka swung her leg for another kick, but it was caught by Naruto's left hand. The vampire couldn't help, but smirk. He had finally decided to put on some effort. She withdrew her leg and aimed for a punch, but before her fist could meet its target Naruto disappeared. Moka looked around to see where he went, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto appeared and delivered a punch towards the vampires face. Seeing what had happened Moka became even more furious if it was possible while Naruto was starting to grow nervous. He could feel an incredible amount of killing intent from the vampire and decided that there was only one solution. He reached into his pocket as Moka came charging at him and pulled out the rosario that he had pulled off earlier. When Moka came close enough, he attached the cross back where it was. The vampire was surrounded by a light and the pink haired Moka appeared unconscious.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he turned towards his other friends who were standing their watching the whole thing. "Awesome!" Yukari suddenly exclaimed. "That was the best fight ever!" The ninja couldn't help, but look at the young witch as if she was crazy. He had a vampire that wanted to kill him and yet she said that it was awesome.

"Well, that was a great fight," Kurumu agreed. "I admit that I wanted to see Moka's ass get kicked after being beaten by her, but what are we going to do about him?" The succubus pointed to Gin, who was slowly gaining conscious.

"Oww," the werewolf groaned as he massaged his head. "That really hurt."

Naruto walked over to the werewolf and said, "You know despite the fact that you attacked me, you seem to be a good guy. Do you really have to follow your animal instincts?"

"Not really," Gin admitted. "It just seemed like a good idea to follow them."

The ninja smiled, "I will give you another chance for us to become friends so don't screw it up…Ero-Okami."

Gin let out a smirk at what Naruto just said only to have it disappear when it dawned to him what he was called. "Hey come back here!" he shouted to Naruto who was walking away.

'Another unusal day,' Naruto thought as he approached his dorm. 'Then again…how many times have I had a normal day?'

End chapter 3

A/N: Looks like Naruto got on inner Moka's bad side. I do plan on letting them get a better relationship over time. I am willing to tell you guys that at the moment I am trying to lean more towards Naruto's relationship with inner Moka.

Anyways about the Ero-Okami. Naruto calls Jiraiya Ero-Sennin which means Pervy Sage in the English dub. On the internet it said that Okami was wolf in Japanese so instead of Ero-Sennin I did Ero-Okami. Someone told me that ero doesn't mean pervert, but that is how I wrote it. If okami is not wolf then please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

A/N: Mizore will be making an appearance in this chapter.

"So, where to now?" Naruto asked as he and his friends were walking through the school grounds. Recently there was a case where people ended up missing for unknown reasons. A few days later they would turn up in a random location in a solid block of ice. All of the victims were currently in comas at the hospital. The newspaper club's job was to find out what was happening and report it.

"No idea," Moka said. "Besides Gin-senpai didn't give us any clues."

"That's true," replied Naruto. "Ero-Okami just had to let us do the dirty work while he goes around being a pervert." Suddenly without warning a pot dropped on Naruto's head. "Why do you always have to do that Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head. "Just because you like Moka doesn't mean that you have to hit anyone that gets close to her."

"Yukari-chan," Moka said in a motherly tone. "Can you just stop hitting everyone? It is not helping anything."

"But they will take you away from me," the young witch whined. She was really fond of the vampire and felt that it was necessary to keep others away from her as a form of protection.

"We won't take Moka away from you," Kurumu said as she tried to reassure the witch. "Besides we are all friends. We won't do anything that hurts another." Naruto while rubbing his head from pain added, "Same here. And I am really getting tired of being hit with heavy objects."

Yukari began to think about the things that the others said. Perhaps she was stupid when she tried to keep everyone away from the vampire. Her resolve weakening she said, "Fine I will stop. But if Naruto ever gets with Moka can I have a threesome with you?"

Naruto's sweat dropped at those words. He had trouble believing that the witch was eleven years old. How many people at that age talked about having a threesome? "Hell no!" Kurumu shouted as Naruto's sweat dropped more at what she said next. "Naruto is mine!" During the past few days the succubus had stopped trying to seduce the ninja and was making an attempt to win his heart without her powers. However she was somewhat protective for she believed that she would succeed in her…task.

"Let's just continue on with our task," said Naruto trying to change the direction of the conversation. He managed to calm Yukari and Kurumu of their weird argument and they started to head towards the place where the last missing person was found. When they reached the place what they found was a few puddles and a few signs of struggle. "It seems like there was a fight." Naruto said as he saw the place. He remembered that in his first 'real' mission there was a puddle in a place that wasn't rained in for days. Remembering that he jumped into the puddle.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked.

After a few more jumps Naruto replied, "Just a thought I had. During the first time I left my village my team and I passed by a puddle. The puddle happened to be ninjas in disguise so I thought something similar could happen with this scenario because there wasn't any rain for days and we have a puddle right here."

The three youkai thought about what he said and saw that he was right. There shouldn't be a puddle since there hasn't been any rain since they started the academy. "Have any suspects?" Kurumu asked. "After all there are a few youkai that can manipulate water."

"I suggest that we look at all female youkai that have the ability," Naruto said. "Since all the victims were male I am suspecting that the culprit is a girl."

Everyone agreed. Although they didn't know how Naruto made those deductions since he didn't seem like the brightest person in the world, they all thought that what he said made sense. 'Thanks Kyuubi,' Naruto thought as he and his group turned to leave. As they headed back they heard someone say, "You are not going to go back." Turning they saw a purple haired female with ice claws.

"Now that you have a lead I can't allow you to go back," the girl said. "I will have to dispose of you too."

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu gasped when the girl revealed herself as the perpetrator. Meanwhile Naruto was calmly standing keeping a calm composure. "So it was you," Naruto said. "And why did you do it?"

"No need for you to know," the girl spat. "Ice Maidens do whatever they want." With her claws she attempted to slash Naruto, but the ninja took a few steps back to avoid it. His enemy growled before charging again only to be blocked by Kurumu and Yukari.

Naruto couldn't help, but smirk when he saw that his friends were willing to fight for him. To him it showed that they cared for him and that they accepted him. "Naruto," said Moka. "Pull of my rosario. I want to wight as well." The blonde ninja obeyed only to realize how stupid that was. The other Moka was still pissed at him and their enemy could have been taken care of with the already given things. With a flash of light a silver haired Moka appeared with a scowl.

"I will not lose to a weak human," she growled before attacking Naruto. He was caught by surprise and barely dodged the kick despite his skills and training. Fighting an angry vampire was hard especially if one did not want to harm them much. Naruto continued to dodge attacks as more of them were thrown. At one point the ice youkai decided to interfere when she saw an opportunity to strike. "You are not worthy," Moka scowled. "Know your place," and kicked the ice maiden out of commission before trying to kill Naruto again.

'I really have to find a way to calm her down,' Naruto thought as he took a step back. 'If I seal her again she will be angrier than before. If I let her beat me, than I will be killed.'

"Why are you so focused on beating me?" the blonde asked as he leaped back trying to create more distance.

"I refuse to be outclassed by a human!" Moka yelled as she closed in on Naruto. To Naruto, he was quite surprised. In the time that he knew the vampire he had never seen her this angry or lose her cool before. 'Vampires must be real prideful,' Naruto said to himself. 'So will that mean that she will only stop attacking me if I tell her of my demon powers? If demons are stronger than vampires then perhaps she will not try to fight me.'

Despite how much he disliked the solution, he found that it was the best way without making it worse. Dodging a punch he sent a kick to Moka sending her a few feet back. Growling in fury, Moka regained her composure and glared at the ninja, however there was something different about him. His eyes were red slits like hers and he also had fangs. "What the hell?" Moka said to herself.

Kurumu and Yukari were thinking along the same lines. When they were about to interfere to stop the fight, Naruto does something that shocks them both. "Are you really human?" Kurumu asked. "You are not a vampire are you?"

Naruto turned to her before replying, "I am not a vampire." He then smirked saying, "In fact I really am human."

"Then how?" This time it was Yukari that asked. "How can you be human if I can sense demonic energy from you? The power is terrifying and yet it is calm."

Naruto stayed silent for a few moments. He knew that there was no going back now. Wondering if this was the best choice he spread his chakra around his friends. He also spread it around the ice maiden unwittingly. The youkai soon found themselves in a sewer like place with Naruto standing in front of a huge cage. All of them began to wonder where they were. One moment they were on school grounds and then they were in a sewer.

"**So you finally decided to tell them,**" a deep male voice said. The girls were startled as they saw a giant nine-tailed fox appear behind the cage. It had red-orange fur along with red slits for eyes. The fox also had his fangs bore showing the sharp teeth. The youkai prepared to fight it for they believed that it was their enemy. Naruto however was remaining calm and looked at the nine-tailed fox.

"It was the only solution that would have worked," Naruto said to the fox shocking his friends. For a scary moment they thought that there was a small possibility that Naruto was turning them in to the fox. "Besides they would have had to know sooner or later. There was no point in delaying the inevitable."

"**What you say is true,**" the fox agreed. "**So why don't you start explaining.**"

Naruto turned to his friends and saw that they were terrified with the exception of Moka. Although she wasn't showing any fear, she did feel nervous. The vampire could tell that the fox before her was a demon and she knew that not even an S-Class vampire like her could beat the weakest demons. However Moka decided that she wasn't going to show any signs of weakness. "Explain what?" she growled.

"The fox that you see behind me is a demon lord," Naruto explained. "Around sixteen years ago he was controlled into attacking my village. The Yoindaime sealed him into a newborn child because he couldn't beat him. The child happened to be me. Over time I managed to be able to use the demon powers at will and that is part of the reason why I possess so much power, but I still happen to be human"

There were a few moments of silence before Moka said, "So you possess demon powers." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Naruto didn't say anything for he didn't know what the vampire was getting at. "Then there is no point in me trying to beat you. Everyone had to know their limits and not even the best vampires can beat the weakest demons. However I demand a couple of spars every now and then."

Not expecting an answer like that Naruto managed to give a nod. Sure he would have to give a few spars, but at least she didn't abandon him. He turned to his other two friends to see what they saw. For some strange reason, Yukari found it cool that Naruto could have the powers of a demon. Although somewhat disturbed by the reply Naruto was okay with it. The young witch didn't abandon him either. Kurumu was fine with it as well and called him stupid for thinking that they would abandon him since they were all monsters anyway.

"That's good to hear," Naruto said when all of his friends were fine with his status. He was about to leave his mind along with the youkai, however he felt something. Before he could say anything Kyuubi beat him to it, "**Come out. I know that you are there.**"

From the shadows the ice maiden that attacked them earlier. "How did she get in here?" Moka snapped.

"Looks like I need to work on my chakra control more when using this technique," Naruto said. "But we will talk after we get out of here." The surrounding started to get fuzzy and it wasn't long until everyone found themselves back on the school grounds. "How much did you hear?" asked Naruto immediately after the purple haired girl got up.

"The whole thing," the girl answered honestly.

Naruto's eyes flashed red. "If you tell anyone then I will make sure that your life is a living hell." He usually wasn't the type to threaten others, but this was a special case. He was okay with his friends knowing it, but he really didn't need other people to know.

The girl nodded for she didn't trust her voice. The way that he looked at her with the red eyes were absolutely terrifying. As he turned to leave someone said, "You are not going anywhere. I will have my revenge."

"Saizou," Naruto growled when he saw who it was. "Why are you here?"

The monster gave a sadistic grin. "I have come to make you pay for what you did to me. When you defeated me, you made me along with all my friends your enemy."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. He figured that Saizou's friends wouldn't be that strong if they were at his level. Still, he would have to keep his guard up. "Well then," said the ninja. "Which one of us should fight him?"

"You," everyone said at once. He turned to them and they all said that they wanted to see how much he could do with his demonic powers. 'Well he isn't really worth the energy,' Naruto thought. 'But if they want to see it, then I guess I have to oblige.'

Red-orange energy started to leak out of Naruto. It surrounded his body and took the form of a fox with one tail swishing behind him. He grew fangs and claws and his eyes became red. "What the hell?" Saizou yelled before he felt himself being punched in the jaw. The impact wasn't enough to break his jaw, but it did send him flying.

As he got back up he heard Naruto say, "Here is one of my favorite moves." His fingers went into a cross sign and said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Smoke covered the place and when it disappeared multiple Narutos showed up with the red chakra around them.

"Shit!" the monstrel cursed before the Narutos charged at him. The next few moments were the worst moments that he ever lived in life. The beating that he received was unbearable. It was amazing that he survived that. "Listen here," Naruto said after he felt like Saizou had enough. "If you or your friends harm anyone that I consider a friend, then I will make you and them suffer ten times worse than what you just felt." With one final punch Saizou went unconscious.

His demon chakra retreated and turning towards his friends he saw that they were impressed by his power. "Well?" he asked.

"How much of your power did you use?" Moka asked. She was beginning to wonder how powerful Naruto really was.

"Well you see," Naruto started to say. "You could all probably see the tail swishing behind me. So you could call that my one-tailed state. With every tail my power increases. The second-state is ten times stronger than the first. The third is fifty times stronger than second. By the ninth my power increases a thousand times from the previous one."

No one could believe that anyone could posses that much power. Imagining him a thousand times stronger than his first tail form was powerful enough. 'Is he even more powerful than my father?" Moka wondered. Her father was known to be one of the strongest vampires out there and a human with demon powers beating him sounded ridiculous.

'Well this is just fine and dandy,' Naruto said to himself. 'First Akatsuki is after me, then Fukkatsu is after me, and then Saizou and his friends are going to be after me despite my threat. What have I gotten myself into?'

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naruto sat in class once more as the Nekonome-sensei went on rambling with the lesson. With the help of his friends Naruto was holding an acceptable grade in school and was considered to be passing. Speaking of friends Kurumu, Yukari and even the ice maiden by the name Mizore moved into his class. It turned out that Mizore only did the crime because she was dumped by the boys and was tired of feeling alone. When the others heard the tale they let her into their group. Only problem was that she was stalking Naruto in some sense.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Naruto headed towards the beach area near the school. Today was one of the days that Naruto promised a spar with inner Moka. At first outer Moka apologized for her other self attacking him because she thought she told her inner that she wasn't to attack Naruto. After some convincing Naruto managed to convince the pink vampire that sparring was okay and he could be getting some training done in the process.

Overall the spars weren't that bad. Sure, inner Moka was never happy when she lost (which happened to be every time) it wasn't as bad as before. Because the vampire knew that she was losing to a demonic power she was not as angry as before.

It didn't take long to arrive in the beach and the blonde ninja saw that Moka was already waiting there. "Hey Moka-chan!" Naruto called out.

Seeing that Naruto had arrived Moka smiled, "Naruto. You can unseal me, but can I have a snack first?"

"S-Sure," stuttered Naruto. Time to time the vampire asked for blood and Naruto was fine with it. What he found slightly disturbing was the way that she asked it. It was almost as if she was asking for the weather. Naruto exposed a bit of his neck and Moka lunged into her snack. After having a good amount she withdrew her fangs and said that she could be unsealed now.

With the rosario off and after a flash of light the silver haired vampire appeared. "Let's begin," she said before charging to attack. Swaying to the right Naruto dodged at kick and threw a punch which was blocked by the vampire. Pulling his fist back, Naruto put out his arm to block another kick that was thrown at him. A similar process went on for a while. Just when it appeared that Naruto had the edge he stopped and said, "Yukar-chan, I thought you said that you would keep them away."

The black haired witch came out from her hiding spot and said, "Sorry, I couldn't hold them." Naruto sighed as he said, "Why do you two always have to follow me?"

Kurumu and Mizore came out from their hiding places as well. "Seriously," Naruto went on. "It is not that I mind you guys watching. It is the way you guys watch. It is like you are stalking me. Why is that?"

The two girls were silent for a moment. When they opened their mouths to reply someone else said, "I found you at last Onee-sama!"

"Onee-sama?" everyone exclaimed.

End chapter 4

A/N: If I spelled Onee-sama wrong tell me through PM.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**- Shadow Clones


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

"Onee-sama?" everyone exclaimed. No one even considered the possibility that Moka could have a sister. All of them turned to see who it was that called Moka their sister. What they saw wasn't what they expected to see. They thought that if Moka had a sibling it would have the same characteristics such as silver hair and red eyes. Instead the girl that they saw had red hair and green eyes that were like the unsealed Moka's. Another thing was that a bat was flying next to her which everyone found weird. The only similar thing that they had was the confident aura.

"What are you doing here Kokoa?" Moka asked in a cold tone as if she didn't want her to be here.

"I had to find you," the red head said as she walked towards the silver vampire. "Also what are you doing hanging around with these weaklings?"

"Weaklings?" three female youkai yelled. In their fury Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore attacked the new girl. What they forgot was that she was a vampire and their reckless movements didn't help either. The young vampire smirked and suddenly her bat changed into a weapon. Grabbing it, she swung it at her opponents defeating them, but they still managed to remain conscious.

"See," Kokoa said as she placed her weapon over her shoulder. "Nothing, but a bunch of weaklings. Onee-sama shouldn't be hanging around with them."

Moka scoffed, "I don't have any time for you." As she turned to walk away she said, "Teach her where she belongs…Naruto. Show her two tails of your power. That would be enough to show her."

Naruto was taken by surprise. He didn't expect Moka to ask him to do something. He thought that she would be hostile towards him because he was stronger than her. "You teach me my place?" Kokoa laughed. "You don't seem to be that strong."

Naruto didn't mind being taunted. What he didn't like was being underestimated. Still, was that a good reason to beat up some girl even if she was a vampire? He weighed his options. If he didn't show his powers then Moka might get mad at him for not doing what he was told. He then remembered what happened when he hid his power from the silver vampire in the first place. He really didn't need TWO vampires to be after him.

'The hell with it,' Naruto thought as he unleashed a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. A small shock wave was released around him and his appearance began to change. As his eyes became red and he grew fangs, Kokoa began to wonder if Naruto was a vampire. The ninja continued to change as he grew claws and became surrounded by a red arura.

The aura covered his entire body and took the form of a fox. Two tails appeared behind him and traits that didn't appear in his first tail transformation appeared. His whisker marks darkened and black lining appeared around his lips. Watching the transformation, the red vampire felt something she didn't feel in a long time. Fear. 'Who is this guy?' she wondered.

'I shouldn't beat her too bad,' Naruto thought. 'Just enough so that she won't be too cocky."

Although Naruto knew that he didn't need this much power he used it to phase out of view and appear in front of the red headed vampire. Kokoa's eyes widened when she saw what had happened and insticntivly took a step back. Taking her weapon she swung it at Naruto attempting to hit him.

'I wonder how long I should keep this up,' he thought as he began to dodge. 'Perhaps I should just end this now.' Swaying backwards to dodge another swing, Naruto thrust his fist into the vampire's gut knocking her instantly.

'What power,' everyone thought. They couldn't believe it. Naruto appeared to be powerful enough with one tail, but with two of them his power increased tremendously. 'Is he really that powerful?' Moka thought for she happened to be watching from a distance. She was aware that she could beat her sister effortlessly, but the way Naruto did it was different. It was almost as if he was playing with her with that incredible power.

The ninja picked up the unconscious vampire and said, "What do we do with her know?"

"Would it be best for the outer Moka to take care of her?" one of them suggested. It wasn't the best solution, but compared to other options it was the best one. Naruto handed back the rosario to Moka and the pink haired Moka sufaced once more. Due to the frequent transformations she came back conscious.

"Sorry about my sister," Moka apologized as she took Kokoa. "I will try to tell her to be nicer to you guys."

Naruto thought that the idea wasn't likely going to happen, but didn't say anything. One thing that he learned about vampires was that they were stubborn prideful being. And he believed that Kokoa would do anything to try and beat him.

He was right. Following that day Naruto always had to be aware that a certain red vampire was following him to get revenge. It caused many problems. It appeared that Kokoa wanted to beat inner Moka as well so she disrupted their sparring constantly. She was even more determined when she found out that Naruto was really a human. As if that wasn't enough, Yukari was constantly asking if she could have threesome with Moka and him. That led to Kurumu and Mizore saying that Naruto belonged to them alone.

'Looks like I got myself into one of Ero-Sennin's books,' Naruto thought during another boring class session.

As Nekonome-sensei was teaching the lesson a couple of guys in uniforms entered the room. They happened to be known as the police comitte. One of them said, "We need an Uzumaki Naruto to come with us."

"Along with an Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, and Shuzen Kokoa," another one added.

The ones that were called on got up and followed them, but they were cautious. There was something sinister about him. They were lead to an abandoned building and saw that Gin was there as well. 'What is going on?' Naruto thought. 'All of us are from the newspaper club.'

"What is going on?" Gin asked, but was immediately slapped across the face without warning. "What the hell was that for?"

"We are to punish Uzumaki Naruto for being human, along with the ones that knew," one of them replied.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened. Some people found out. He was willing to bet that it was Saizou, but he still asked, "Do you have any proof?"

"We do," said the one in the center who appeared to be the leader. "We got the information by someone who went by the name of Orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto screamed as he rushed forward to grab the leader. "Tell me now where that snake bastard is now!"

I will do no such thing," the leader calmly said. "Besides he paid us to do some work that involved you." Leader snapped his finger and everyone found themselves bound by ropes except for Naruto. "Fight me and I will let your friends go."

"Fine," Naruto growled. "But know that I will not show you mercy for harming my friends."

Leader smiled, "You can try, but you can't defeat me. I am Kuyou leader of the police committee and I am undefeatable."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. He always hated people that were arrogant with power.

Kuyou smirked. "I was told by Orochimaru-sama that I shouldn't underestimate you. So I will just skip the warm up" Suddenly his appearance began to change. His body glowed blue and three tails spouted behind him. His body became more noticeably toned and Naruto felt the power surge. 'Even more powerful than Moka-chan,' he thought.

"Scared?" the fox Kuyou taunted which resulted in Naruto growling.

"Two can play at that game," he said with anger. His eyes became red, he grew fangs and claws along with black lining around his lips. A red aura surrounded him taking the form of a fox. Once it surrounded the blonde three tails shout out behind him. "You're finished."

'He can become a fox too,' Kuyou thought. 'His power is enormous. I might have to use my newly given powers."

Without warning Naruto charged preparing to attack. Kuyou's eyes widened before he jumped to his left to dodge. 'He's fast,' he thought as he put out his arms to block a kick. Deciding that defending would get him nowhere he started to go on the offensive. He summoned fire and began to throw it at Naruto after getting some distance.

Running through hand seals Naruto shouted, "**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki no Jutsu!**" A whirlpool surrounded Naruto protecting him from the attacks. When it disappeared Naruto charged with a Rasengan in his right hand.

Not knowing what the attack could do Kuyou dodged the attack and said in a taunting tone, "Is that the best you can do?" Swinging his katana Naruto began to go on the offensive. His attacks were either parried or dodged. At one point he managed to give his opponent a small cut on the cheek.

"It has been a while since anyone managed to draw blood from me," Kuyou said as he wiped his wound his left hand. "This will be fun." This time it was the fox youkai that went on the offensive. Naruto had a hard time keeping up. He barely managed to defend himself.

Dodging another swing he thought that another jutsu might help. He knew that his main affinity wouldn't help because his wind would only fuel Kuyou's fire attacks. He used one defensive water jutsu so perhaps he could go with an offensive one. After some thinking he put his hand in a tiger sign and yelled, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Taking a big breath his cheeks became bloated and he blew out a giant fireball. Amused that Naruto was fighting fire with fire he absorbed the attack.

'Looks like I will have to try something else,' Naruto thought when he saw what happened. Putting his hand into a cross sign he said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Multiple Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke and began to attack Kuyou. The fox youkai dispelled all of them and then found that a rotating shiruken was thrown at him.

'Strange,' Kuyou thought as he dispelled it with fire. 'I thought that these ninjas only knew how to control two elements at the most. Why is it that he could use fire, water, and wind?' His thought were cut off when he saw that Naruto was behind him about to slash him down. Blocking the attack he said to his underlings, "I will take care of the blonde you guys can handle the rest."

Naruto turned to see that his friends were frozen at the display of pure power. Seeing that they were in danger he killed the underlings without a second thought with the use of his tails.

"You will not harm them!" Naruto growled. "Your fight is with me!"

'This may be harder than I thought,' the fox youkai thought. 'But it will be an opportunity for me to test my new powers.' Kuyou tapped into a power source located at his neck and black markings started to cover his body.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said to himself. "What are you thinking giving these guys the cursed seal?"

"Let's go for round two," Kuyou took out a katana and seeing that Naruto summoned his own by spreading blood across his palm. Simultaneously the two lunged at each other. Swinging their blades at on another they tried to break the others defense to no avail.

Naruto went for a stab to the stomach, but his blade was knocked aside. For a moment he was completely venerable for attack. Seeing this Kuyou smirked as he thrust his blade at the blonde's stomach. Moments before the blade made contact he was hit by ice needles.

"Damn you!" Kuyou cursed as he saw that Naruto's friends have broken free. He sent a fire attack at them and the power of the attack caused an explosion. "Now," he said as he turned back towards Naruto only to find that he disappeared. "Where are you?"

"I thought I told you that you won't harm my friends," Startled Kuyou turned towards where he shot the blast and saw that Naruto was standing in front of his unscratched friends. "I have had enough. I will end you." Behind Naruto a fourth tail appeared which caused more changed to his appearance.

His skin began to peel off and his blood was mixed with his aura. When the skin from his face disappeared his eyes and mouth were simply glowing lights. Just like his appearance his power changed as well. It was massive. "**You will pay!**" Naruto said in a darker voice. It sounded like his voice was mixed with the fox that was sealed inside Naruto.

He suddenly appeared behind Kuyou and began throwing a fury of attacks. This time it was Kuyou that had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. He moved his blade to the right to block a horizontal salsh, but it was a feint. With his left side completely open, Naruto managed to slash at Kuyou's shouler.

'Damn,' Kuyou thought as he clutched his wound. 'I have to do it soon or else I will fail.' Naruto charged again attempting to deliver the finishing blow only to be stopped by a pair of brown arms.

'So he had the second state,' Naruto thougth to himself. He had only seen Sasuke's second state and already knew not to underestimate it. In the second state Kuyou had spikes on his arms and legs. He was more noticeably toned and had horns on his head.

Feeling the power surge Kuyou smirked. 'Now it is time to complete this mission. Soon I will be the most powerful youkai anyone has ever seen.' Reaching into his pocket he got out a needle that happened to contain a strange liquid.

Naruto thought that the liquid was some kind out weapon so he decided to destroy it. He began to reach into his pocket for shirukens, but it wouldn't have done him any good for at that moment Kuyou spot smoke out of his mouth. Turning his head Naruto tried to locate his opponent. He could hear the coughing of his friends, but couldn't locate the cursed youkai.

Without warning he felt a stinging sensation in his neck. He realized that Kuyou had gotten behind him and injected whatever was in the needle into his body. At first nothing happened and Naruto was about to attack Kuyou again when his body burst in pain. The fox's chakra retreated and Naruto fell to the ground clutching his body in pain.

"Naruto!" shouted his concern friends. They didn't know what was happening. He appeared to be fine when the smoke first appeared. When it was gone he was back into his normal form and screaming his head off as if he was being tortured.

"What did you do to him?" Moka shouted.

Kuyou smirked and said, "You will know soon enough."

Naruto continued to scream and he began to thrash around. Wanting to do something, Moka grabbed Naruto's hand and used it to pull of her rosario. With a flash of light an angry silver haired vampire appeared. Glaring at the fox she charged with a massive amount of killer intent.

"You don't have what it takes," Kuyou said as he easily began to play around with the S-Class vampire.

"If there is one thing that I learned while sparring with that blonde," Moka said. "Is that power isn't everything in a fight."

"Is that so?" Kuyou said sadistically. He punched Moka in the gut sending her against the wall and the impact caused the vampire to be momentarily stunned. "Orochimaru told me to keep Naruto alive, but he didn't say anything about you."

A fiery vortex surrounded Kuyou. It grew and grew until all the power grew into one attack and was sent at Moka. Wide eyed, Moka couldn't do anything and waited for the pain of death to come. It never came. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that Naruto was standing in front of her, but he was completely different.

Black marking covered his body and his aura was completely sinister. The way he stood was almost zombie-like and his eyes were full of malice. "I** will kill you,**" said Naruto. It sounded evil. Pure evil. Everyone grew frightened. They didn't know what happened, but they knew that this was not the real Naruto. "**You try to harm the ones that I care about. For that I will make you suffer in hell.**"

Kuyou was unusually calm of the situation. In fact he was giving off an arrogant smirk. "I am standing right here. Come at me."

Snarling Naruto slightly bended his knees preparing to lunge when once again his body exploded in pain. 'What is happening to me?' he thought as he regained his senses. 'Why do I have the curse marking on my body? And the way I acted was the way Sasuke did when I fought him at the Valley of End.' The pain on his body increased tenfold as the curse mark appeared on his neck. His skin started to move as if it had a mind of his own. It burst open as Naruto screamed and from it came a man. He had long black hair, pale skin, and snake like eyes.

"Master," Kuyou said as he kneeled. "I have completed the task. Will you now grant me the power that you promised me?"

Smirking Orochimaru said, "Certainly. You can try as hard as you want to gain that power in hell." Kuyou's eyes widened when he realized that he was betrayed. Before he could do anything, he was devoured by a snake that came out of his arm.

"Orochimaru," Naruto managed to say in between breaths since the pain had stopped. "What are you doing here?"

Grinning sadistically he said, "The time has finally come Naruto."

End chapter 5

**Justu Translations**

**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki no Jutsu- Water Style: Water Tornado Jutsu**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Stlye: Grand Fireball Jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clone jutsu**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

In the infirmary at Youkai Academy there were a few students lying in bed, all of them recovering from some sort of fatal wound. In one of the beds lay Naruto and he appeared to be in a very bad condition. It was not too surprising considering what he went through. Both physically and mentally.

FLASHBACK

"Orochimaru," Naruto said in between breaths since the pain had stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"It is time I get the power I need to bring down the pathetic leaf village and start to take over the elemental nations," Orochimaru said as he started to make his way towards Naruto. "You see," he said as he placed his hand over Naruto's neck when the blonde tried to move back. "Due to that fox I am unable to take your body. However I made an adjustment over my cursed seal giving me the control over the strongest bijuu alive."

"I won't let you," Naruto growled as he sent a punch towards Orochimaru which was easily caught. Naruto began to attack Orochimaru, but due to his current state he wasn't making any progress in defeating the Snake Sannin.

"It is pointless to resist," chuckled Orochimaru as he watched Naruto's futile attempt at stopping him. "I now have the ability to control your every move. How about we start by killing your pathetic friends?" Black markings covered Naruto as his eyes went while. Naruto screamed as he felt the cursed seal trying to take over his body. As the mark completely covered his body his skin took on a darker tone along with some other characteristics. He grew spikes on him arms, black wings; however unlike Sasuke they were more eagle like giving him the look of a devil, and three black tails spouted behind him. When two dark horns came from his head his screaming stopped and all life seemed to leave him. "Excellent," Orochimaru chuckled. "Now let us start with the death of your 'friends.'"

For a brief moment, Naruto did nothing and the others were wondering what was going to happen. They were completely confused at what was happening. First they get caught for being friends with a human, then they see other youkai use a weird sort of power, and then some creepy man comes out from Naruto's body. Suddenly, Naruto lunged at Mizore and Yukari who were in the sidelines and kicked them both causing them to slam in the wall and have a few fractured bones. They weren't unconscious, but they wouldn't be able to do much. Immediately after hitting them, he went for Gin who happened to be frozen at shock at the events that he was seeing. When he saw that Naruto was attacking him he snapped out of his state and transformed into his werewolf form.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Gin yelled as he tried to move out of the way from a punch, however it still grazed him creating a bruise. "We're your friends." Orochimaru couldn't help, but laugh when he saw that they were trying to bring him back. There was no point in their efforts. The Naruto they knew was gone.

"Once you're done with them I want you to slaughter every pathetic being in this school. They don't deserve to live," commanded Orochimaru. "Afterwards, come find me in my hideout." The Snake Sannin left the building and left his pawn to finish his order. Gin attempted to stop him from leaving, but his efforts were stopped by Naruto. The werewolf felt a pain in his gut without warning and soon found himself slammed to a wall by Naruto's hand. The ninja was about to deal a killing blow when he felt a foot on his face.

Slowly turning to see who it was, he found that the silver vampire had gotten back up and had attempted to stop him. Naruto smirked in an evil-like manner when he saw that Moka thought he could stop him. He released Gin who had fallen unconscious and grabbed the vampire's foot and threw her across the room. Moka managed to regain herself before crashing to the wall and tried once again to attack Naruto. The attack was easily dodged and he grabbed Moka's wrist crushing it causing her to grunt in pain.

Despite the lack of use for one arm, Moka continued to attack. She was too stubborn to give up. By now Naruto figured that he played around enough and decided to end, but before he could he felt a pot bang under his head. If the situation was normal and less serious he would have clutched his head in pain, however in this case it just irritated him. Turning to see who caused it he saw that Yukari and Mizore had gotten back up and was trying to stop the ninja as well.

'Perhaps I should show them true fear before ending their pathetic lives,' Naruto's corrupted mind thought as he entered the depth of his mind.

INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

The cursed Naruto entered the sewer-like place that was in his mind. He walked up to a cage that had the word 'seal' imprinted on it. Behind the bars was an angry nine-tailed fox that was glaring at Naruto. "**So I assume that you want power?**"

Grinning Naruto said, "Yes, now make things easy and hand it over."

"**I think not,**" Kyuubi growled with venom. "**If you are to cause destruction with it then I will never give it to you.**"

"I find that ironic," Naruto said calmly walked into the cage. "A few years ago you would have been excited at the thought of destruction. But since you aren't going to give it to me, I will have to use force." Kyuubi knew what was going to happen and crouched down into a battle stance. Right after he did, Naruto charged with his fist pulled back for a punch. Before he could reach the fox, he saw one of the tails coming towards him. Naruto grabbed the tail and used it to close the distance more. As he started to get closer and closer he found himself dodging more of the tails.

"Give it up," Naruto said as he kicked the fox in the face which surprisingly had enough effect to move the demon. "I am unbeatable with this new power."

Kyuubi growled not knowing what to do. He didn't know what happened to the 'real' Naruto. If he were to beat him then he would gain control of the body, which wouldn't be a bad thing because if it was a couple years back he would have taken the chance without hesitation. But in this case he didn't want it. The demon would never admit it, but he had grown rather attached to Naruto. He saw the blonde as a son to take care of and had no intent of killing him for it was in a fox's nature to not harm the ones that you cared for. However he figured that it would be best if he ended this battle because Naruto would never want to be in the state that he was if he had a choice.

"**Rasengan!**" yelled Naruto as he slammed it directly at the fox. Kyuubi blocked it with in of his tails, but the attack still managed to stun him a bit. The fox swung his tails back causing Naruto to fly a few feet back. He landed on his feet and charged attempting another assault. Kyuubi swished one of his paws scratching Naruto and started to form a tailed beast bomb. "This is getting intresting," Naruto said as he began to charge his own attack to counter it.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

No one knew what to think. One moment Naruto was on a rampage trying to kill them and then the next moment he is just standing there looking as if he had spaced out. "What do we do?" Kurumu managed to say. She was still quite shaken from the things that have been happening and didn't know what to think.

"We kill him while we have the chance," Moka growled before kicking Naruto's neck trying to break it. The vampire ignored the cries of protest and attacked, but when the kick made contact, Naruto didn't move a muscle. "Damn it!" Moka cursed. "Nothing seems to be working."

BACK TO NARUTO"S MINDSCAPE

The Rasenshiruken collided with the tailed beast bomb causing tremendous shockwaves to occur. As the two jutsus fought for dominance, Naruto and Kyuubi were channeling their chakra in order for their attack to win out. Eventually the jutsus couldn't take it anymore and both of them exploded and sent smoke around both opponents temporary blinding them.

"Just give up already!" Naruto yelled as he enhanced his senses to find the fox. He charged to his left and in doing so he summoned his sword and swung it. Although the smoke was still present and slightly blinded his eyes he could tell that Kyuubi was still present and conscious. Using his senses he began slashing to bring Kyuubi down. All of his attacks were either dodged or blocked by one of the nine powerful tails. Naruto took in a breath to fire a fireball, but nothing came.

"**That won't work,**" Kyuubi said when he saw what Naruto tried to do. "**The only reason that you were able to do fire jutsus was because I am a fire demon and I LET you have manipulation over it. Without me you have lost that flame ability.**"

'Damn it,' Naruto thought. He was starting to get extremely irritated. He wanted to end this battle quickly and without the ability to use fire it would take a lot longer than he thought. He took in another breath, but this time he shot out a sphere of pure wind chakra. Kyuubi saw what was happening and countered it with a fire jutsu of his own. The wind caused the fire to increase in size and Naruto had to take a few steps back to avoid the heat. 'Stubborn fox.'

Kyuubi charged at surprising speed, despite his size and swiped one of his paws at Naruto. The blonde used his sword to block the attack and channeled some water chakra to make the fox slip. Naruto pushed his sword back and Kyuubi did slip due to the water chakra. Naruto put out his hand to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, but before he could take any someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Naruto was about to attack the person who stopped him in anger, but he stopped when he saw who it was. "Yondaime Hokage."

Namikaze Minato gave a smile filled with many emotions. There was happiness, shame, pride, and sadness. "It's good to see you all grown up…my son."

"What?" Naruto gasped unable to register the words that he just heard.

AT OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT

"Are you sure it was alright to leave Naruto-kun there?" Kabuto asked his master.

Orochimaru chuckled, "There is no need for you to worry. Naruto WILL come in due time."

Kabuto nodded acknowledging his master's judgment and left. Orochimaru merely stood at where he was for a while smiling at his successes when he felt something pierce his heart. "What?" he hissed as he turned around and to his shock it was Sasuke who was attacking him.

"You have no more use to me," the Uchiha said in an emotionless voice. "There is no more need for you to live."

Orochimaru couldn't help, but be amused by Sasuke's attempt to kill him. Although he planned to transfer bodies earlier he saw that the current moment was a good time as well. He transformed to his real form, but nothing happened. "Did you really think that I wouldn't try to counter that?" Sasuke asked tauntingly. "I have developed a way for my Sharingan to cancel you transforming. You can't win."

"Impossible!" Orochimaru screamed. "There is no way that a Sharingan can do that!"

"I have resources that you never knew of you snake," Sasuke answered. "But it won't matter if I tell yo since you will die anyway." A Chidori was formed on Sasuke's left hand and he charged killing the Snake Sannin instantly. "Now to deal with Itachi."

End chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for a late update and that the chapter is short. I am very busy studying for my finals. When school is over I plan to update more frequently. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Could some of you guys PM me and recommend some good NaruSaku or NaruHina stories? I like both pairings, but lately it is getting hard to find good fanfictions of them. Also, if it is a NaruHina can you please make sure that there is no SasuSaku. I never really liked that pairing. I have nothing against the people that like it though.

Warning-If you aren't completely caught up with the anime at this current date then be aware that it may contain spoilers. (May 29 2012)

"I…am your son?" Naruto slowly spoke out. He was about to take the Kyuubi's chakra, but the Yondaime Hokage appeared and stopped him. Then next thing he knows, Namikaze Minato calls him his son.

"You are," Minato said with a smile, but like before it wasn't completely happy.

There were a few minutes of silence until Naruto broke into a fit of laughter. It would have terrified some people for it sounded like the voice belonged to a maniac. Suddenly without warning he sent his fist into his father's gut causing the Hokage to cough up some blood. "Do you know of the shit that I went through?" asked Naruto in a deadly cold voice. "Every day I was beaten and looked upon with hate. Every day I wondered where my parents were and at times I wondered if they abandoned me at times. Do you know how it feels like to live like that?"

"I'm sorry," Minato said full of remorse. What more could he say? If he said that he understood what his son went through it would be a lie. He had his family and he was top student.

"You're sorry?" Naruto growled. "Is that all you have to say?" In his anger he attempted to be attack his so called 'father' until he couldn't move, but before he could he felt himself being pulled back by something. He glared at the Kyuubi who had managed to hold him back with his tails. "Let the fuck go," he demanded. When Kyuubi only let the grip get tighter, Naruto got angry and pumped some of his chakra damaging the demon significantly.

Kyuubi tried to keep his grip, but the amount of power was surprisingly too much for him to handle. He would have wondered how in the world the seal gave him this much power, but at the moment he had other things to worry about. Naruto charged at him with a Rasengan, but the attack was intercepted by Minato. "Please Naruto," the Hokage pleaded with much pain in his voice. "Let me explain."

"There is nothing for you to explain!" screamed Naruto as he broke free his wrist from Minato's grasp. "You sealed a demon inside your own flesh and blood dooming him to live of hatred and isolation!" This time he charged a Rasenshirkun and Minato couldn't help, but feel proud, despite the circumstances. He could see his son use a perfected technique that he had started.

"Fuuton: Rasenshirkuen!" Naruto yelled as he threw his jutsu with the help of the seal. Minato and Kyuubi leaped out of the way barely avoiding the attack and the explosion by a few inches. "Kyuubi," Minato said. "We don't have the best history together considering the fact that you were sealed in my wife and I had to keep you from getting free. However we may need each other's help in this situation."

"**Agreed,**" Kyuubi automatically replied. "**Admittedly I never liked you, but in this case we will need each other's help in restraining him.**"

"Restrain? You don't mean kill?" Minato asked. "Are you sure that you are the same Kyuubi that was sealed inside Kushina?"

Kyuubi didn't want to reply right away, but after a few moments he said, "**You would be surprised at the amount of people he had changed. He seems to have an ability to change someone's view of things completely…and I was one of them.**"

"I see," Minato replied. He immediately got into guard when he saw Naruto coming back at them. Sticking out his arm he blocked at kick and swayed to the right to avoid a punch. The former Hokage decided to go on the offensive and started to attack while the Kyuubi tried to hit Naruto with one of his tails. Naruto blocked and dodged all of the attacks that were thrown at him in an almost effortless manner and in fact, he seemed to be toying with them. At one point, Minato tried a left hook, but Naruto grabbed the wrist and snapped it.

Pain erupted in Minato's wrist, but he ignored it. "Naruto," he pleaded for the second time. "Please, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to know that there was no other way. If I didn't seal the Kyuubi then Konoha and possibly the entire shinobi world would have been destroyed. There is much you need to know about the attack, but I can't tell you unless you calm down."

"You have five minutes to explain why you doomed your own flesh and blood to such a fate," Naruto said with venom dripping in his voice.

Minato looked at Kyuubi almost as if he was asking permission for something. The fox gave a nod and the surrounding began to change. "If I am going to explain, then it will have to begin before your birth."

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Everyone was beginning to get anxious. Naruto had been standing idle for a while now and nothing seemed to faze him. When he ceased movement, everyone tried to find a method to suppress him. They hit him with their best attacks, but it didn't seem to have any affect at all. Despite the lack of movement, they could still feel things from him at time. At one point he let out a huge amount of killer intent that everyone thought that he might get back into action.

The door opened and Gin ran into the room with the headmaster following closely behind him. When the headmaster saw Naruto, he immediately pulled something that represented a chain from his pocket and walked over to Naruto. Just when he was about to put it on, Naruto jumped to life, except this time it didn't seem like he was bent on attacking them.

The blonde ninja was grasping his head and screaming in pain. His eyes were constantly switching from the yellow shade of the cursed seal to the blue shade that Naruto's eye was originally. The pain on his body multiplied as he tried to suppress the seal more and he fell to his knees for he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

While all of this was happening, the headmaster stood there watching with an emotionless expression. When he saw the others stepping forward to try and help Naruto he said, "Stop. Your interference would only make things worse."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu exclaimed. "We have to help him!"

"No," the headmaster replied. "At the moment he is trying to suppress his cursed power. It can only be done through sheer willpower. If you interfere it would hinder him from focusing the need to suppress the power for he would worry about you."

Everyone understood what he meant. Alhtough they wondered how the headmaster knew that about Naruto since he never met him, they knew that Naruto cared more for others than himself. So if they interfered he would worry more about them than focusing on himself. They stood there, unable to do anything while Naruto struggled with himself.

The seal was starting to fade back. The spike on his arms, the horns on his head, along with the wings and part of the dark skin on his body had disappeared. Those parts have faded, but now it seemed as if Naruto was there completely lifeless.

"What happened?" asked Yukari.

BACK TO NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Looks like I managed to suppress that seal," Naruto said now that he had managed to regain control of himself.

"You did well," Minato said. "However some of it still remains. I will seal the rest of it." Minato placed his hand on the side of Naruto's neck that bore the seal and did a sealing technique that managed to pull back all of the cursed power. "It was good to see you, but now my time is up. I must now go to the place wherever dead people go."

"Tou-chan," Naruto said in a sorrowful voice. "I'm sorry for"

"Don't be," Minato cut him off. "I'm the one who should be. I should have thought more before I did the sealing. If I did then you wouldn't have had to go through the harsh treatment that the villagers put you through."

"Tou-chan," Naruto said. "Forget about it. I will admit that I never liked the way I was treated, but it did help me grow and it did benefit in some things. You don't have to be sorry."

Minato smiled as he began to fade. "It seems that I really am leaving now. Naruto, I will entrust you with the task. Do your best."

"I will," smiled Naruto. "Believe it."

The Yondiame was almost completely gone now and he was still smiling at his son. 'He may have my looks, but his personality it much like his mother's,' he thought before he went to the place where dead souls go.

Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it is another short chapter and I am sorry about that. I plan on making the rest of the chapters around three-thousand or four-thousand words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: For those of you wondering, there was a reason why Naruto said Tou-chan instead of Tou-san. When Naruto went 8-tails during his fight with Pein he called his father Tou-chan instead of Tou-san (at least in the anime version. I started to read the manga after the Five Kage arc, so I don't know anything besides the anime version before that.)

A few days have passed since the Orochimaru incident and things were going relatively well…somewhat. Everyone had to be hospitalized, but none of them had received a serious injury. However, the moment that they were released, Naruto had started to distance himself from his friends. They tried looking from him, but couldn't find a single clue of where he could be. All of them figured that it was due to Naruto's shinobi skills. At one point they went to the Headmaster to see if he knew where he was.

"He has left for an undetermined amount of time," the Headmaster replied. "Although I don't know how long he will be gone, he will return before the school festival."

None of them were completely satisfied by the answer, but at least they knew that Naruto would be coming back. They thanked the Headmaster and left to go to the Newspaper Club room where Gin was getting started on the next addition of the newspaper.

"So did you find anything?" Gin asked smiling while taking a grope at Kurumu.

The young succubus screamed and slapped Gin before answering, "It turns out that Naruto has left the academy for a while. We don't know when he will be coming back, but he will be here before the school festival."

Gin was rubbing the red spot on his cheek as he said, "Speaking of the school festival, we need to write about that in the next addition. All of you get to work and I will be back later." Gin left the room and left the others to do the work.

"Looks like we are doing all the work again," Yukari said as she got the supplies. "Why can't that pervert help us? It would be nice if we got some assistance."

"He is probably going around looking at girls," Kurumu stated. "Anyways, where do you think Naruto is right now?"

"Don't know," Mizore answered. "No matter how well I hide, I just can't seem to stalk him." Everyone's sweat dropped and they all wondered the same thing, 'Is that supposed to be a good thing?'

"Doesn't anyone have any idea at all?" Yukari said in an almost whining manner. There was a moment of silence before everyone turned to Moka.

"What?" the vampire asked nervous from all the stares that she was getting.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kurumu began. "You were the one who spent the most time with Naruto. So you should know more things about him than us. Do you have anything that may help us know where he is?

Moka thought for a bit trying to recall something important that Naruto may have mentioned at some point. She began to recall a time when Naruto mentioned some sort of specialized training when he was sparring with her inner self. "During one of the spars with Ura-chan, he mentioned something about a Toad Mountain where he could do some sort of specialized training, but I have no idea why he would go there."

"Where is it?" exclaimed Kurumu.

Moka was silent for a bit before answering, "I don't know. He never told me."

All of them were disappointed, but they didn't blame the vampire. The best that they could do was wait and hope for the best when Naruto returned.

At Mt. Myoboku

Naruto had been with the toad summons ever since he had been released from the hospital. He had shown them the cursed seal that was on his neck to see if they had any method of removing it. The toads had studied it for a while before they decided to call Jiraiya. Only problem was, he was taking forever to come since he refused to be reversed summoned for some reason.

"How long is it going to take for Ero-Sennin to come here?" Naruto asked himself as he lay with his hands behind his back in a field. "I can't wait forever. I wonder if he was late when he was training Tou-chan."

A thought crossed Naruto's mind. 'Did he know that he was my father?' Naruto figured that he did. In fact, when they first met, it seemed like the Toad Sage had recognized Naruto somehow.

'He has some explaining to do,' Naruto thought as he got up and see if Jiraiya would be arriving anytime soon. He was told that Jiraiya would be arriving at the shrine where the Great Toad Sage was. In Naruto's opinion, the old Toad was a nice guy, but somewhat senile since he tended to forget things.

Naruto reached the shrine and as he entered he was surprised to see that Jiraiya was there in front of the Toad Sage and it seemed like they were having a serious conversation. As Naruto got closer he heard Jiraiya say in a serious voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the elder toad replied. Jiraiya seemed to grow a little fearful, but all of it disappeared when he saw Naruto approach.

"Hey gaki," Jiraiya said smiling as he walked up to his student. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be leaving Konoha after you returned? You seemed to be eager to meet your friends, but you just disappear."

"I didn't have a choice!" Naruto argued in a child-like manner. "That old Cyclops had sent me to some weird place!" Jiraiya was about to say something, but Naruto cut him off and revealed the seal in his neck saying, "Anyways, I need you to take a look at this."

"Where did you get that?" Jiraiya said sternly.

"That Snake Bastard somehow managed to find a cursed seal that would be able to control me so he could use the Kyuubi's power," answered Naruto. "And that reminds me, you knew my parents, didn't you?"

Jiraiya instantly froze. He hadn't expected to be asked that question. When he first saw Naruto, he had suspicions that he was Minato's son. When he was told that the boy's name was Naruto, his suspicions were confirmed. "How did you find out?"

Naruto noticed that Jiraiya hadn't denied it so he answered, "When I was under the influence of the seal, I fought the Kyuubi so I could use some of his power. Just when I was about to take the power, my father appeared and stopped me. Apparently he implanted some of his chakra in the seal in case something came up."

"I see," Jiraiya said. "Come and follow me. I guess that I have a lot of explaining to do."

Elsewhere

Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were walking down a path attempting to find a place known as Youkai Academy in order to find Naruto. The duo had been searching for days and one of them was starting to get impatient. "Damn it!" Kisame yells. "I have had it. Follow me."

Itachi looks to his partner and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am getting the jinchuuriki," Kisame stated.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Do I even look human to you?" Kisame asked. "I am half shark youkai and there was a rumor about some academy that multiple youkai go to. There happens to be some secret passage that can take us there."

Itachi turns and follows Kisame and says, "You are saying this now?"

"I never bothered with stories," Kisame said. "But this is taking forever and I want to just end this." Itachi gave no reply and followed his partner.

BACK WITH NARUTO

"Why didn't you tell me all this earlier?" Naruto practically screamed at his godfather.

"You weren't ready," Jiraiya argued back. "If you were told, you would have gone around blabbering about it to everyone."

Naruto saw that he had a point. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knew that he would have blabbered it to everyone that he passed by. "But if you are my godfather, then why didn't you at least be a parent figure?"

"I would have, but you have to use your brain," Jiraiya said. "People would grow suspicious if one if the Sannin adopted some random kid. It would only draw you too much attention." Naruto was about to say something, but Jiraiya cut him off, knowing that if he didn't this argument could have gone on forever. IF Jiraiya could, he really would have adopted Naruto. The only flaw would be that it would be possible for someone to make a connection. "Anyways," Jiraiya went on. "Let me take a closer look at the seal."

Naruto scoffed since he was quite mad that he was never told his parentage, but obeyed anyway. He revealed the mark on his neck as his godfather took a look at it. "This is some design," Jiraiya said as he observed the seal. "It is unlike any of Orochimaru's previous ones. It is going to take a while to find a way to remove it." Naruto covered his neck again and this time Jiraiya said, "Follow me."

Naruto raised his eyebrows wondering what Jiraiya wanted, however he didn't question and followed. As they were walking to whatever destination that they were going to, Naruto noticed many toad statues that were made of stone. He didn't think deeply about it and continued to follow. Eventually they reached some sort of fountain and there was an old green toad there that seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Is this Minato's boy, Jiraiya-chan?" the green toad asked.

"Yes Fukasaku-sama," Jiraiya answered. Naruto was a little irked by the fact that another person seemed to know about his parents, but he noticed that the old pervert had spoken to the toad with respect. From his memery, Jiraiya never did that. Not even with Gamabunta and he seemed to be the boss toad.

The toad called Fukasaku studied Naruto for a bit before saying, "Do you think that he is ready?"

"I believe so," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto didn't know what was going on so he asked, "What are you all talking about?"

Both toad and sage looked at Naruto before saying, "It is time for you to learn the art of senjutsu."

"Senjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"There are many things that you don't know about, but it is time for you to get ready for it," replied Fukatsu. "It will help if you know senjutsu to get ready for the future."

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto said. Nothing was making sense to him.

"There are many people that seem to be after you," Jiraiya said. "It appears that someone besides the Akatsuki seems to be after you. I can't be there forever so it would help if you have something up your sleeve."

Naruto figured that the one besides Akatsuki was Fukkatusu, but he didn't question how Jiraiya knew them. To him, it also seemed like this senjutsu was some sort of training to get stronger. The thought of doing some actual training with Jiraiya excited him since in truth he could have learned more during the three year training trip. Eager to start he said, "So when do we start?"

Fukatsu was amused by the boy's eagerness. From what he knew, Naruto didn't even know what senjutsu was. Perhaps he could get some fun out of the training. "We start with you learning to be absolutely still."

Naruto's enthusiasm fell when he heard that. He had been expecting some kind of cool training; he didn't want to learn to be still without movement. "Is is necessary?" he asked in a very complaiing manner.

"It is crucial," Jiraiya said. "Now I will leave the two of you to deal with the training."

"Leaving to peep on women again Ero-sennin?" Naruto said.

"Sadly no," Jiraiya said. "I have to get your next exercise ready." Jiraiya walked off to who knows where and left Fukatsu and Naruto alone.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

The toad produced a wooden plank and tossed it on top of the spike pillars that were above them. "I need you to be able to maintain balance on that plank."

"Easy," Naruto said as he jumped on top of the plank. The moment he landed, the plank tipped over and Naruto fell screaming. 'I'm going to die!' was the first thought that came to mind because below Naruto the whole ground was filled with spikes. Just before he hit a tongue caught him keeping him from his death. Relief washed over him, but he went into a fit when he saw a 'slimy disgusting tongue' being around him.

'Perhaps this boy can keep me entertained for a while,' Fukatsu thought when he saw Naruto's reaction.

End chapter 8


End file.
